Raúl Anaya
|nacimiento = 23 de septiembre de 1967 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1996 ( ) |pais = México |pais_direccion = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = SDADTEomer.ogg |demo2 = HowardStarkAvengerEndgame01.ogg}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Raúl Anaya thumb|230px thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes [[Archivo:Lalo y Raul.png|thumb|230px|'Raúl Anaya', junto al también actor Eduardo Garza. Durante la grabación de Dragon Ball Super.]] thumb|230px Halo 4 Masterchief.jpg|El Jefe Maestro a partir de Halo 3, su personaje más conocido. MantisKFP2.jpg|Mantis en la franquicia de Kung Fu Panda, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. BenderRodríguez.jpg|Bender Rodríguez en Futurama (Temps. 5 - 7), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. STSpock.jpg|Comandante Spock en la saga reboot de Star Trek, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. RFTejParker.png|Tej Parker en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PhillLewisMArionmoseby02.jpg|Marion Moseby en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción, Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo y Jessie, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Don Gato.jpg|Don Gato en Don Gato y su pandilla, Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla y en Cumpleaños Cartoon Network, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Captain America Comic.png|Steve Rogers / Capitán América en diversos proyectos animados de Marvel. HowardStarkAE.png|Howard Stark en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. 4FP-ReedRichards.png|Reed Richards / Sr. Fantástico en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer y en Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo. HRbnNoahBenett.png|Noah Bennet en Héroes y Heroes Reborn. Cable - D2.png|Nathan Summers / Cable en Deadpool 2 Sr.Peabody_ElShowDePYS.png|Sr. Peabody en El show de Peabody y Sherman. Tarzán_disney.png|Tarzán en La leyenda de Tarzán y Tarzán & Jane. BurbujasBN.png|Burbujas en Buscando a Nemo y Buscando a Dory. Auto.PNG|Auto en WALL·E. Aexsandr_Kallus_STAR_WARS.png|Agente Kallus / Segundo Fulcrum en Star Wars: Rebels. LOLDraven.jpg|Draven en League of Legends. DrVellianCrowler-DULI.png|Dr. Vellian Crowler en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Shanks_One_Piece.jpg|Shanks en One Piece (4Kids). Kurodo peluche.gif|Kurodo en Bleach. Green_Arrow_Smallville.jpg|Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en Smallville. SP3-FlintMarko.png|Flint Marko / El Arenero en El Hombre Araña 3 y en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Abominación - THI.jpg|Emil Blonsky / Abominación en Hulk: El hombre increíble. Éomer.jpg|Eomer en la saga de El Señor de los Anillos. Nick PersonsIceCube01.jpg|Nick Persons en ¡Quieren volverme loco! y Una casa patas arriba. Dr.PrestonBurke.jpg|Dr. Preston Burke en Grey's Anatomy. Doug-Stamper.jpg|Doug Stamper (2ª voz) en House of Cards. 20070601004855!Anthony_DiNozzo.jpg|Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo en NCIS: Criminología Naval. Richard ESHA2-1-.png|Richard Parker en la duología de El sorprendente Hombre Araña. Olympus_Has_Fallen_Gerard_Butler.jpg|Mike Banning en Olimpo bajo fuego. Alameda_Jack.jpg|Barba Burguer en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua. Reid_Serenity_2019.png|Reid Miller en Obsesión. Eddie-Cahill_portrait_w858.jpg|Agente Don Flack en CSI: New York. SOLOTobiasBeckett.png|Tobias Beckett en Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars. Even Piell.png|Even Piell en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Vlcsnap-2016-02-06-19h21m15s6871.png|Driss (Omar Sy) en el redoblaje de Amigos. Gavin.jpg|Gavin Harris en ¡Gol! y Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño. FrankSP-0.png|Frank en La fiesta de las salchichas. Pitufo Valiente Los Pitufos (pelicula).png|Pitufo Valiente en Los Pitufos, su secuela y Los Pitufos y El Jinete sin cabeza. 2019-05-14 04.00.23.png|John Marshall en Rage 2. Sinestro-fly.jpg|Sinestro en diversas producciones de DC Comics. Superman-Public-Enemies.jpg|Clark Kent / Superman en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos. Inoichi.png|Inoichi Yamanaka en Naruto. Julius Novachrono (BC).png|Julius Novachrono en Black Clover. Obuni render.png|Obuni en Dragon Ball Super. Lennox Gallagher (HM).jpg|Lennox Gallagher en Hero Mask. William Shakespeare (Hechicero de Rojo).jpg|Hechicero del Rojo (William Shakespeare) en Fate/Apocrypha. DC - Noel Makimura.jpg|Noel Makimura en Devilman Crybaby. Bellion (L7PCLPDC).jpg|Bellion en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo. Cyborg 004 (Albert Heinrich) (C009COJ).png|Albert Heinrich / Cyborg 004 en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Nevin (TAMB).jpg|Nervin en The Ancient Magus' Bride. Pkmn M15 Cobalion.png|Cobalion en Pokémon: Kyurem vs. el Espadachín Místico. EP552 Crasher Wake.png|Crasher Wake en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Atsushi Suedou (Baki).png|Atsushi Suedo en Baki. Gryll.png|Grill también en Dragon Ball Super. Kenzo2.PNG|Keanan (1ª voz) en Pokémon XY. MitchPF (2).jpg|Mitch en Phineas y Ferb. REYJUANRAMONEOA.jpg|Rey Juan Ramón en Elena de Ávalor. Rey Agnarr Frozen 2.png|Rey Agnarr en Frozen: Una aventura congelada y en Frozen II. Captain Black.png|Capitán Augusto Black (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Jerry - MINC.png|Jerry en Monsters, Inc.. GastónFramagucci.png|Tío Gaston en La familia del futuro. Glenn Maverick.jpg|Glenn Maverick en Reyes de las olas. Manny..png|Manny en la franquicia de Lluvia de hamburguesas. Sven.jpg|El poderoso Sven en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Marcel-rio-7.57.jpg|Marcel en Rio. SirRobertNorramby.png|Sir Robert Norramby (El Conde) en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 20 20 - 21). Sir Miles Axelrod.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. MaxMordon LADTJ.png|Max Mordon en Tadeo, el explorador perdido. JakeFreeBirds.png|Jake en la versión de Relativity de Dos pavos en apuros. Sitka.png|Sitka en Tierra de osos. Valiente (Ferdinand).png|Valiente en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. LEGO Barba Metálica.png|Barba Metálica en La gran aventura LEGO 1 y 2. Gootrude (DQ-TH).jpg|Gootrude en Dragon Quest: Tu historia. Humphrey AAO.png|Humphrey en Alpha y Omega. Dr-fate-injustice-2-42.3.jpg|Doctor Destino en Injustice 2. David Masfgdon.png|David Mason en Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ExpositionRobot_UglyDolls.png|Robot de exposición en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos. Ronin5.jpg|Ronin en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Archivo:363960784.jpeg|Grayson / Sir Galahad en The Order: 1886. Char 143078.jpg|Sabio Lunadanzante en Viva el Rey Julien. Descarga-1554927644.jpg|Hego (1ª voz) en Kim Possible. Slim Possible Full.jpg|Slim Possible (2ª voz) también en Kim Possible. Nolan Sorrento - RPOR.png|Nolan Sorrento en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. AlvinMarsh ITC201.png|Alvin Marsh en IT (Eso) y en IT: Capítulo dos. Shazam19Mrmind.png|Sr. Mente en ¡Shazam!. Gabe_Cash.png|Gabriel "Gabe" Cash (Kurt Russell) en el redoblaje de Tango & Cash. ThaddeusValentine_ME.png|Thaddeus Valentine en Máquinas mortales. Ken_After.png|Ken Scott en After: Aquí empieza todo. Robert_-_QueenOfKatwe.jpg|Robert Katende en Reina de Katwe. MFR-Ace.png|Ace en Mad Max: Furia en el camino. Silas DaVinciCode.gif|Silas en El código Da Vinci. Padre Harris.png|Padre Harris en Scary Movie 2. Smyslov.png|Dr. Andrei Smyslov en el redoblaje de 2001: Odisea en el espacio. 5884-812.gif|Coronel Lucas (Harrison Ford) en el segundo redoblaje de Apocalypse Now. CosmoRoyaleNinjaSteel.jpg|Cosmo Royale en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (eps. 1-5). Al Capone.jpg|Al Capone en Una noche en el museo 2. Johnny+Knoxville+Jackass+3D+Premiere+Paris+AYvjom2nNtEl.jpg|Johnny Knoxville en Jackass. Vlcsnap-2015-12-05-20h59m11s8121.png|Herb en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood. Asno2.JPG|Asno Rojo en El planeta de los simios: La guerra. Baron Draxum.jpg|Barón Draxum en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. Capitán Némesis Omniverse.png|Carl Nesmith/Capitán Némesis en Ben 10: Omniverse. Sir Morton.png|Sir Morton también en Ben 10: Omniverse. SaT (64).png|Gust-O en Ben 10 (2016). SPOP18Swifty.png|Swift Wind en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. Cardsley Prof.png|Sr. Cardsley en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. 2018-10-12 21.41.53.png|Sr. Limpio en ¡Mucha Lucha!. Tumblr o1g8m8LycT1rj6kxdo1 1280.jpg|Zeno en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Biffy123.jpg|Biffy Goldstien en El castigado. Jack-wheeler-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-57.4.jpg|Jack Wheeler en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. VLDHaxus.png|Haxus en Voltron: El defensor legendario. SDS-Melter.png|Melter también en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-OjodeHalcon.png|Ojo de Halcón también en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-Galactus.png|Galactus (1ª voz) y tambien en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Pua-the-lion-guard-30.9.jpg|Pua en La guardia del léon. Charles Gallo.jpg|Charles, el gallo en Animales al ataque. Compuhorse Spliced.png|Cyber Corcel en Isla de mutantes. Astro TJAWWE.png|Astro en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania. Kickasauruswrecks rowdyremington.jpg|Rowdy Remington en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Daf9325b5eb514a1318f3462b483569e.png|Rudolph Mintenberg en Atomic Puppet. BigGayAlSPP.jpg|Big Gay Al en el redoblaje de South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. RexTed.jpg|Rex en Ted. DoraylaciudadperdidaZorro.png|Zorro en Dora y la ciudad perdida. Argonauta.jpg|Argonauta en el doblaje mexicano de Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo. 21661-29289.jpg|Bennet en el redoblaje de Resident Evil 4: La resurrección. RobHilliard.jpg|Rob "Robbie" Hilliard en Son como niños. Hardydceu.png|Coronel Hardy en El Hombre de Acero. HP7Yaxley.png|Yaxley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1. MayorAllen-IRONMAN.png|Mayor Allen en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro. Ty Olsson 2012.jpeg|Oficial del Avión Presidencial en 2012. SVSpidey67.png|Peter Parker / Spider-Man (Tierra-67) en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. Bauer NiNoKuni.png|Bauer Linden en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo. Presentador de noticias (TLH).png|Presentador de Noticias en The Loud House. Johanssen.JPG|Johanssen en La leyenda de Klaus. AND Telescopio.png|Simon J. Paladino / Telescopio en el material adicional de Los Increíbles. Incredibles2Piloto.png|Piloto del helicóptero en Los Increíbles 2. Gustav_B&B.png|Gustav en Paul y Babe. UNIDOS-Papá.png|Papá de Ian y Barley en Unidos (tráiler). Mighty Magiswords logo.png|Narrador en Magiespadas. Huevos verdes con Jamón.jpg|Narrador en Huevos verdes con jamón. Ioan Gruffudd 2017-07.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Ioan Gruffudd. Ice-cube-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ice Cube. Phill.jpg|Voz recurrente de Phill Lewis. Benicio.jpg|Voz recurrente de Benicio del Toro. Will-ferrell-4.jpg|Will Ferrell, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. Domingos_Montagner.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente del fallecido actor brasileño Domingos Montagner. Raúl Alberto Anaya Lunas (nacido el 23 de septiembre de 1967), mejor conocido como Raúl Anaya es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por ser la voz de el El Jefe Maestro en la saga de Halo, Marion Moseby en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción, Bender Rodríguez en Futurama Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo, Mantis en la franquicia de Kung Fu Panda, el Dr. Crowler en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Howard Stark en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, entre otros personajes. Biografía Raúl Anaya nació en la Ciudad de México y se inició en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1996. Estudió actuación por medio de diversos talleres del método de Lee Strasberg y con Sergio de Bustamante, así como teatro mexicano con Antonio González Caballero. Su preparación educativa incluye la licenciatura en Ciencias de la Comunicación en la Facultad de Ciencias Políticas y Sociales, de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (U.N.A.M.). Además de desempeñarse en doblaje, ha hecho cine en cortos universitarios. En la actualidad combina su trabajo en doblaje con la locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jon Hamm * Malos momentos en el Hotel Royale - Seymour "Laramie" Sullivan (2018) * Beirut - Mason Skiles (2018) * ¡Te atrapé! - Bob Callahan (2018) * Baby: El aprendiz del crimen - Buddy (2017) * Un golpe de talento - J.B. Bernstein (2014) * Clear History - Will Haney (2013) * Damas en guerra - Ted (2011) * Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal - Doctor/El gran apostador (2011) Ice Cube * Pelea de maestros - Ron Strickland (2017) * La barbería 3: El siguiente corte - Calvin Palmer (2016) * Comando Especial 2 - Capitán Dickson (2014) * Comando Especial - Capitán Dickson (2012) * Rampart - Kyle Timkins (2011) * Una casa patas arriba - Nick Persons (2007) * ¡Quieren volverme loco! - Nick Persons (2005) Aaron Eckhart * Midway: Batalla en el pacífico - Jimi Dolittle (2019) * Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson - Jeff Skiles (2016) * Londres bajo fuego - Presidente Benjamin Asher (2016) (trailer) * Secretos de mi padre - Zach Riley (2005) * Premoniciones: Expediente cero - Thomas Mackelway (2004) * Las desapariciones - Brake (2003) * El núcleo - Dr. Josh Keyes (2003) * Erin Brockovich - George (2000) Ioan Gruffudd * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Daniel Riddick (2015) * Quiero matar a mi jefe - Hombre húmedo (2011) * El secreto de la última luna - Sir Benjamin Merryweather/Sir Wrolf Merryweather (2008) * Luciérnagas en el jardín - Addison Wesley (2008) * W. - Tony Blair (2008) redoblaje * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico (2007) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos - Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico (2005) Zachary Quinto * Hotel de criminales - Crosby Franklin (2018) * Snowden - Glenn Greenwald (2016) * Star Trek - Sin límites - Comandante Spock (2016) * Hitman: Agente 47 - John Smith (2015) * Star Trek: En la oscuridad - Comandante Spock (2013) * Star Trek - Comandante Spock (2009) Liev Schreiber * Goon 2 - Ross Rhea (2017) * La quinta ola - Coronel Vosch (2016) * El mayordomo - Lyndon B. Johnson (2013) (versión The Weinstein Company) * Resistencia - Zus Bielski (2008) * El embajador del miedo - Raymond Shaw (2004) * La suma de todos los miedos - John Clark (2002) Scott Caan * Tripulación Dave - Oficial Dooley (2008) * Ahora son 13 - Turk Malloy (2007) * Amigos con dinero - Mike (2006) * Azul extremo - Bryce (2005) * La nueva gran estafa - Turk Malloy (2004) * La gran estafa - Turk Malloy (2001) Antonio Banderas * La lavandería - Ramón Fonseca (2019) * Acts of Vengeance - Frank (2017) * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Barba Burger (2015) * Los 33 - Mario Sepúlveda (2015) * Los indestructibles 3 - Galgo (2014) John Slattery * Avengers: Endgame - Howard Stark (2019) * Capitán América: Civil War - Howard Stark (2016) * Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga - Howard Stark (2015) * Iron Man 2 - Howard Stark (2010) * Malas compañías - Roland Yates (2002) Benicio del Toro *Dora y la ciudad perdida - Zorro (2019) * Sicario: Día del Soldado - Alejandro Gillick (2018) * Vicio propio - Sauncho Smilax (2014) * Salvajes - Miguel "Lado" Arroyo (2012) * La ciudad del pecado - Jack Raffertty (2005) * La cacería - Aaron Hallam (2003) Will Ferrell * Guerra de papás 2 - Brad Taggart (2017) * La casa gana - Scott Johansen (2017) * Zoolander 2 - Mugatu (2016) * Guerra de papás - Brad Taggart (2015) * Al diablo con las noticias - Ron Burgundy (2013) Chris O'Dowd * Chris O'Dowd - Duncan Thomson (2018) * Apuesta maestra - Douglas Downey (2017) * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares - Franklin Portman (2016) * Sn. Vincent - Hermano Geraghty (2014) Ludacris * Rápidos y furiosos 8 - Tej Parker (2017) * Rápidos y furiosos 7 - Tej Parker (2015) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Tej Parker (2013) * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control - Tej Parker (2011) Colin Farrell * Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Percival Graves (2016) * Marcado por la muerte - Laszlo Kerik/Victor (2013) * Seven Psychopaths - Marty (2012) * Loco corazón - Tommy Sweet (2010) Sean Bean * Pixeles - General Hill (2015) * Piel verdadera - Ewan (2012) * Plan de vuelo - Capitán Rich (2005) * La leyenda del tesoro perdido - Ian (2004) Vinnie Jones * Venganza sangrienta - Campbell (2013) * Encarcelados - Anton Vargas (2010) (2ª versión) * La trampa - Lou Harris (2004) * Tiro penal - Danny Meehan (2001) Alessandro Nivola * Condenados - Terry Hobbs (2013) * El ojo del mal - Paul Faulkner (2008) * Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño - Gavin Harris (2007) * ¡Gol! - Gavin Harris (2005) Karl Urban * Dredd 3D - Juez Dredd (2012) * Priest: El vengador - Black Hat (2011) * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey - Éomer (2003) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres - Éomer (2002) Mark Strong * El príncipe del desierto - Sultán Amar (2011) * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - Jim Prideaux (2011) * Linterna Verde - Sinestro (2011) * Sherlock Holmes - Lord Blackwood (2009) (trailers) Callum Keith Rennie * Jigsaw: El juego continúa - Det. Halloran (2017) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Ray (2015) * Invisible - Detective Brian Larson (2007) * EXistenZ - Hugo Carlaw (1999) Jeremy Strong * Los caballeros - Matthew Berger (2019) * Obsesión - Reid Miller (2019) * La gran apuesta - Vinnie Daniel (2015) John Corbett * Terror a 47 metros: El segundo ataque - Grant (2019) * Ramona y Beezus - Robert Quimby (2010) * Casarse está en griego - Ian Miller (2002) (1ª versión) Thomas Jane * El Depredador - Baxley (2018) * El laberinto del Grizzly - Beckett (2015) * La niebla - David Drayton (2007) Johnny Knoxville * Action Point - Deshawn Crious "D.C." Carver (2018) * Jackass 3D - Él mismo (2010) * Jackass, la película - Él mismo (2002) Javier Bardem * ¡Madre! - Eli (2017) (trailer) * Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar - Capitán Salazar (2017) (trailer) * Sin lugar para los débiles - Anton Chigurgh (2007) Seth MacFarlane * Ted 2 - Ted (2018) (Redoblaje TNT) * La estafa de los Logan - Max Chilblain (2017) * Pueblo chico, pistola grande - Albert Stark (2014) * Ted - Ted (2012) (trailer) Christian Slater * The Public - Josh Davis (2019) * Armas, chicas y apuestas - John Smith (2012) * El Cadillac de Dolan - Dolan (2009) Eric Bana * El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada - Uther Pendragon (2017) * Te amaré por siempre - Henry DeTamble (2009) (doblaje original) * Troya - Héctor (2004) Paul Anderson * Revenant: El renacido - Anderson (2015) * Electricity - Barry O'Connor (2014) * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Sebastian Moran (2011) Hugh Jackman * Peter Pan - Barba Negra (2015) * Gigantes de acero - Charlie Kenton (2011) * El gran truco - Robert Angier (2006) (versión DVD) Danny Huston * No conoces a Jack - Geoffrey Fieger (2010) * Al filo de la oscuridad - Jack Bennet (2010) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine - William Stryker (2009) Gerard Butler * Misión submarino - Capitán Joe Glass (2018) * Olimpo bajo fuego - Mike Banning (2013) (doblaje mexicano) * Rescate en el tiempo - Andre Marek (2003) Ralph Fiennes * Duque de Oxford en King's Man: El origen (2020) (trailer) * Barry en Dolittle (2020) (trailer) Seth Rogen * Ni en sueños - Fred Flarsky (2019) * The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Sandy Schklair (2017) [[Joel McHale|'Joel McHale']] * ¿Quién mató a los Puppets? - Agente Campbell (2018) * Ted - Rex (2012) [[Ed Helms|'Ed Helms']] * Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Tom Snyder (2018) * Loca por las compras - Garret E. Barton (2009) Josh Brolin * Deadpool 2 - Nathan Summers / Cable (2018) * El hombre sin sombra - Matthew Kensington (2000) Ty Olsson * El planeta de los simios: La guerra - Asno Rojo (2017) * 2012 - Oficial del Avión Presidencial (2009) Ricky Gervais * Special Correspondents - Albert Finch (2016) * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo - Argonauta (2011) David Oyelowo * Reina de Katwe - Robert Katende (2016) * Selma - Martin Luther King (2014) Billy Burke * Cuando las luces se apagan - Paul (2016) * Brigada 49 - Dennis Gauquin (2004) Thomas Kretschmann * Un espía y medio - El comprador (2016) * La caída - Hermann Fegelein (2004) Jordi Mollà * Guatdefoc - Dorian (2016) * Bad Boys II - Juan "Johnny" Tapia (2003) Michael Rapaport * El gran pequeño - James Busbee (2015) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Jason Mullins (2013) Stevie Ray Dallimore * Ciudades de papel - Sr. Jacobsen (2015) * El juego de Ender - John Wiggin (2013) (versión Summit) Stephen Campbell Moore * Lunáticos - Derek Kaye (2015) * Johnny English Recargado - Primer Ministro (2011) Campbell Scott * El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Richard Parker (2014) * El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Richard Parker (2012) Joel Edgerton * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Ramsés (2014) * La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Jim Green (2012) Stipe Erceg * Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago - Mihai Tepes (2014) * Las hermanas vampiro - Mihai Tepes (2012) Matthew McConaughey * Interestelar - Joseph Cooper (2014) (trailer) * Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días - Benjamin Barry (2003) Marton Csokas * El peón - Tnte. Barnes (2013) * Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros - Jack Barts (2012) Alan Cumming * Los Pitufos 2 - Pitufo Valiente (2013) * Los Pitufos - Pitufo Valiente (2011) James Badge Dale * Guerra Mundial Z - Capitán Speke (2013) * Shame - David (2011) Matthew Lillard * Regreso a la isla de Nim - Jack Rusoe (2013) * Los descendientes - Brian Speer (2011) Paul Rudd * Admisiones - John Pressman (2013) * Sobre mi cadáver - Henry (2008) Ron Livingston * Sentimientos encontrados - Adrian (2013) * Pretty Persuasion - Percy Anderson (2005) Cole Hauser * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Mike Collins (2013) * Déjame vivir - Ray (2002) Ray Liotta * Mátalos suavemente - Markie Trattman (2012) * El hijo de nadie - Capitán Marion Mathers (2011) Lee Pace * Lincoln - Fernando Wood (2012) * La fuente del amor - Brady Sacks (2010) Bill Hader * Paul - Agente Haggard (2011) * Adventureland - Bobby (2009) Phill Lewis * Zack y Cody: La película - Marion Moseby (2011) * Rescatando a papá - Maurice Jensen (2009) Ron Eldard * Súper 8 - Louis Dainard (2011) * La caída del Halcón Negro - Mike Durant (2001) Jason Flemyng * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Thomas Button (2008) (doblaje original/redoblaje) * Stardust: el misterio de la estrella - Primus (2007) Chris Pontius * Jackass 2 - Él mismo (2006) * Jackass 2.5 - Él mismo (2007) Tyrese Gibson * Annapolis - Cole (2006) * Cuatro hermanos - Angel Mercer (2005) Jason Statham * London - Bateman (2005) * El único - Evan Funsch (2001) Steve Coogan * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Phileas Fogg (2004) * Ella está encantada - Heston (2004) Raoul Bova * Alien vs Depredador - Sebastián de la Rosa (2004) * Bajo el sol de Toscana - Marcello (2003) Nicolas Cage * Vidas al límite - Frank Pierce (1999) * Ojos de serpiente - Rick Santoro (1998) (1ª versión) Otros * Spenser confidencial - Voces adicionales (2020) * Jexi, un celular sin filtro - Papá de Phil (Aaron Wilton) (2019) * Aladdín - Voces adicionales (2019) * After: Aquí empieza todo - Ken Scott (Peter Gallagher) (2019) * Escape Room: Sin salida - Maestro del juego (Yorick van Wageningen) (2019) * ¡Shazam! - Sr. Mente (David F. Sandberg) (2019) * Bienvenidos a Marwen - Louis / Capitán Topf (Falk Hentschel) (2018) * El odio que das - Tio Carlos (Common) (2018) * Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury - Reportero (Pat Lally) (2018) * Máquinas mortales - Thaddeus Valentine (Hugo Weaving) (2018) * Nada que perder - Juez Ramos (Dalton Vigh) (2018) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio - Reportero #2 (Van Jones) (2018) * El legado del diablo - Steve Graham (Gabriel Byrne) (2018) (tráiler) * Rumbo a lo desconocido - Greenstreet (Anders Danielsen) (2018) * Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars - Tobias Beckett (Woody Harrelson) (2018) * Ready Player One: Comienza el juego - Nolan Sorrento (Ben Mendelsohn) (2018) * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Mathias Vogel (Walton Goggins) (2018) * Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit - Cerdo amable (Ewen Leslie) (2018) * El robo perfecto - Ray Merrimen (Pablo Schreiber) (2018) (tráiler) * Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Sargento de escritorio (Željko Ivanek) (2017) * El implacable - Voces adicionales (2017) * Geo-Tormenta - Ray Dussette (Amr Waked) (2017) * Crown Heights - Bruce Regenstreich (Raúl Anaya) (2017) * Un don excepcional - Padre adoptivo (Joe Chrest) (2017) * Blade Runner 2049 - Voces adicionales (2017) * Atómica - Conductor (Declan Hannigan) (2017) * IT (Eso) - Alvin 'Al' Marsh (Stephen Bogaert) (2017) * La torre oscura - Voces adicionales (2017) * Diario de Greg: Un viaje de locos - Frank Heffley (Tom Everett Scott) (2017) (tráiler) * Desnudo - Brian McKnight (2017) * Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas - Comandante Arün Filitt (Clive Owen) (2017) (tráiler) * Alien Covenant - Ledward (Benjamin Rigby) (2017) * XXx: Reactivado - Director de la CIA (Al Sapienza) (2017) * Hasta el último hombre - Sargento Howell (Vince Vaughn) (2016) * Inframundo: Guerras de sangre - Marius (Tobias Menzies) (2016) * El contador - Neurólogo (Jason Davis) (2016) * Los siete magníficos - Voces adicionales (2016) * Mi papá es un gato - Ian Cox (Mark Consuelos) (2016) * La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda - Freddie Marks (David Ury) (2016) * Cazafantasmas - Pat Kiernan (2016) * Me casé con un boludo - Oscar Moreno (Marcelo Subiotto) (2016) * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos - Medivh (Ben Foster) (2016) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny - Meng Sizhao/Lobo silencioso (Donnie Yen) (2016) * Joy: El nombre del éxito - Todd (Bates Wilder) / Touissant (Jimmy Jean-Louis) / Todd (Bates Wilder) (2015) * 2 Boricuas en París - Insertos (2015) * Puente de espías - Agente Hoffman (Scott Shepherd) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Roger Goodell (Luke Wilson) (2015) * En el corazón del mar - Benjamin Lawrence (Joseph Mawle) (2015) * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Carl (Terry Dale Parks) (2015) * Vacaciones - Jack Peterson (Keegan-Michael Key) (2015) * El agente de C.I.P.O.L. - John F. Kennedy (archivo) (2015) * Los 4 fantásticos - Juez de feria de ciencia #1 (Wayne Pére) / Técnico de Johnny (Spence Maughon) (2015) * Terminator: Génesis - Detective Timmons (Otto Sanchez) (2015) * Spy: Una espía despistada - Aldo (Peter Serafinowicz) (2015) * Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Ace (Jon Iles) (2015) * Hacker: Amenaza en la red - Nicholas Hathaway (Chris Hemsworth) (2015) * McFarland: Sin límites - Javi (Rigo Sanchez) (2015) * Búsqueda implacable 3 - Smith (Dylan Bruno) (2015) * Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Nick (Eric Edelstein) (2015) (tráiler) * El regalo prometido 2 - Claude (Anthony Carelly)(2014) * Cometa - Victor "Vic" Thornhill (Carl Beukes) (2014) * Francotirador - Wayne Kyle (Ben Reed) (2014) * El código enigma - Hugh Alexander (Matthew Goode) (2014) * Annabelle - Insertos (2014) * Dumb and Dumber To - Travis/Capitán Lippincott (Rob Riggle) (2014) * El juez - Dwight Dickham (Billy Bob Thornton) (2014) * Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Horry Callen (Timothy Olyphant) (2014) * Drácula, la historia jamás contada - Capitán Petru (Noah Huntley) (2014) * El dador de recuerdos - Voces adicionales (2014) * El justiciero - Slavi (David Meunier) (2014) * En el tornado - Pete Moore (Matt Walsh) (2014) * Agentes del desorden - Detective Brolin (Andy Garcia) (2014) * Hércules - Reso (Tobias Santelmann) (2014) * El planeta de los simios: Confrontación - Dreyfus (Gary Oldman) (2014) * Al filo del mañana - Voces adicionales (2014) * Need for Speed: La película - Voces adicionales (2014) * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Rob Behringer (Colm Feore) (2014) * Sentenciado antes de tiempo - Dennis Spencer (Peter Ferdinando) (2013) * Burton y Taylor - Richard Burton (Dominic West) (2013) * August: Osage County - Steve Huberbrecht (Dermot Mulroney) (2013) * El sobreviviente - Insertos (2013) * El mayordomo - Earl Gaines (David Barnes) (2013) (versión The Weinstein Company) * 12 años esclavo - William Ford (Benedict Cumberbatch) (2013) (versión 20th Century Fox) * Elysium - Drake (Brandon Auret) (2013) * The Way, Way Back - Lewis (Jim Rash) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Bob Williams (Gary Anthony Williams) (2013) * Sangre, sudor y gloria - John Mese (Rob Corddry) (2013) * 42 - Pee Wee Reese (Lucas Black) (2013) * El hombre de acero - Coronel Hardy (Christopher Meloni) (2013) * El increíble Burt Wonderstone - Paramédico (John Francis Daley) / Voces adicionales (2013) * Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas - Padre de Hansel y Gretel (Thomas Scharff) (2013) * Lecciones para enamorarse - Willie Taylor (Panou) (2012) * El niño y el fugitivo - Voces adicionales (2012) * Cloud Atlas - Rev. Giles Horrox / Lloyd Hooks / Denholme Cavendish / Seer Rhee / Jefé Kona (Hugh Grant) (2012) (versión Videomax) * El chico de Filadelfia - Marks (Chris Browning) (2012) * Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino - Thomas Kane (Edward Burns) (2012) * Los indestructibles 2 - Jean Vilain (Jean-Claude Van Damme) (2012) * Camino hacia el terror 5 - Jason (Peter Brooke) (2012) * Inframundo: El despertar - Quint Lane (Kris Holden-Ried) (2012) * Amigos - Driss (Omar Sy) (2011) * Caballo de guerra - Brandt (Rainer Bock) (2011) * Pase libre - Rick Coleman (Bruce Thomas) (2011) * El guardián del zoológico - Gale (Joe Rogan) (2011) * Cowboys y aliens - Voces diversas (2011) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 - Yaxley (Peter Mullan) (2011) * Desconocido - Profesor Leo Bressler (Sebastian Koch) (2011) * Las mujeres y Las Vegas - Francis (Steven Bauer) (2010) * La leyenda de Chen Zen - Voces adicionales (2010) * Nuevas estrellas - Mo (Fisher Stevens) (2010) * Temple de acero - Ranger de Texas LaBeouf (Matt Damon) (2010) * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección - Chris Redfield (Wentworth Miller) (2010) (versión Sony) * Son como niños - Rob Hilliard (Rob Schneider) (2010) * Todo por mi hijo - Rip Porter (Barry Pepper) (2009) * El solista - Voces adicionales (2009) * Permiso para matar - Red (Michael K. Williams) (2009) * Una noche en el museo 2 - Al Capone (Jon Bernthal) (2009) * Rápidos y furiosos - Michael Stasiak (Shea Whigham) (2009) * The Joneses - Steve Jones (David Duchovny) (2009) * Shark Swarm - Daniel Wilder (John Schneider) (2008) * Hulk: El hombre increíble - Emil Blonsky/Abomimación (Tim Roth) (2008) * Batman: El caballero de la noche - Payaso ladrón (2008) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Mayor Allen (Tim Guinee) (2008) * Las Crónicas de Spiderwick - Arthur Spiderwick (David Strathairn) (2008) * Step Up 2: The Streets - Tuck (Black Thomas) (2008) * El Hombre Araña 3 - Flint Marko / El Arenero (Thomas Haden Church) (2007) * Furia en el cielo - Detective #1 (Daniel Rymer) (2007) * La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin - Voces adicionales (2007) * Desapareció una noche - Devin (Michael K. Williams) (2007) * Norbit - Deion Hughes (Cuba Gooding Jr.) (2007) * Super cool - Mark (Kevin Corrigan) (2007) * Defensa diplomática - Frank Gaines (William Tapley) (2006) * El código Da Vinci - Silas (Paul Bettany) (2006) * Inframundo: La evolución - Samuel (John Mann) (2006) * Drake & Josh van a Hollywood - Herb (Joseph Warren) (2006) * La reina - Tony Blair (Michael Sheen) (2006) (doblaje DVD/Cine) * El cómplice silencioso - Voces adicionales (2005) * Herbie: A toda marcha - Ray Peyton (Michael Keaton) (2005) * El juego del miedo II - Jonas Singer (Glenn Plummer) (2005) (versión TV) * Contra las cuerdas - Gavin Reese (Tim Daly) (2004) * Un crimen inconfesable - Carlos (Benjamin Bratt) (2004) * Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados - Lemony Snicket (Jude Law) (2004) * Eloise en Navidad - Brooks (Rick Roberts) (2003) * Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas (2003) * El concurso del millón - Flay (Bobby Flay) (2003) * Locos de ira - Voces adicionales (2003) * Scary Movie 3 - Sayaman (Ajay Naidu) (2003) * Elf, el duende - Gerente de Gimbel (Faizon Love) (2003) * Canguro Jack - Frankie Lombardo (Michael Shannon) (2003) * Érase una vez en México - Billy Chambers (Mickey Rourke) (2003) * Destino final 2 - Thomas Burke (Michael Landes) (2003) * El misterio de los excavadores - Charles "Trout" Walker (Scott Plank) (2003) * Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra - Nexusis (Edouard Montoute) (2002) * Señales - Ray Reddy (M. Night Shyamalan) (2002) * Alta velocidad - Beau Brandenburg (Til Schweiger) (2001) (redoblaje) * Zoolander - Hansel McDonald (Owen Wilson) (2001) * Scary Movie 2 - Padre Harris (Andy Richter) (2001) * Las damas y el vagabundo - Voces diversas (2001) * Shaft - Walter Wade Jr. (Christian Bale) (2000) * Misión imposible 2 - Hugh Stamp (Richard Roxburgh) (2000) * Cadena de favores - Chris Chandler (Jay Mohr) (2000) * Náufrago - Invitado en cena (2000) * La elección - Insertos (1999) * Estudio 54 - Romeo (Noam Jenkins) (1998) (redoblaje) * Armas peligrosas - Crow (Thom Matthews) (1997) * El pueblo de los malditos - Reverendo George (Mark Hamill) (1995) * Nuestra propia casa - Narrador (1993) * Supercop - Panther (Wah Yuen) (1992) * Tango & Cash - Gabriel "Gabe" Cash (Kurt Russell) (1989) (redoblaje) * Silver Bullet - Herb Kincaid (Kent Broadhurst) (1985) * Érase una vez en América - Moe (Larry Rapp) (1984) (redoblaje) * El ansia - John Blaylock (David Bowie) (1983) (redoblaje) * Apocalypse Now - Coronel Lucas (Harrison Ford)(1979) (redoblaje) * Gable y Lombard - A. Broderick (Noah Keen) (1976) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio - Dr. Andrei Smyslov (Leonard Rossiter) (1968) (redoblaje) Series de televisión Phill Lewis * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Marion Moseby * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo - Marion Moseby * Studio DC: Almost Live - Él mismo / Marion Moseby * Disney Channel Games 2006 - Él mismo * ¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Marion Moseby * Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana - Marion Moseby * Estoy en la banda - Marion Moseby Michael Weatherly * Bull - Dr. Jason Bull * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Anthony DiNozzo * NCIS: Los Ángeles - Anthony DiNozzo * NCIS: Nueva Orleans - Anthony DiNozzo * Major Crimes - Thorn Woodson * Justicia militar - Anthony DiNozzo Ioan Gruffudd * Forever - Dr. Henry Morgan * Castle - Eric Vaughn * Idénticas - Andrew Martin Holt McCallany * Mindhunter - Bill Tench * Puños y gloria - Patrick 'Lights' Leary Jack Coleman * Heroes Reborn - Noah Bennet (2015-2016) * Héroes - Noah Bennet (2006-2010) Charles Mesure * Once Upon a Time - Capitán Barbanegra * Esposas desesperadas - Ben Faulkner Henry Ian Cusick * The 100 - Consejero Kane * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Erik Weber Michael Trucco * Fairly Legal - Justin Patrick * Castle - Det. Tom Demming Otros * Dinastía (2017) - Blake Carrington (Grant Show) * Fear Factor - Ludacris * Power Rangers: Ninja Steel - Cosmo Royale (Campbell Cooley) (eps. 1-5) (2017-presente) * El último reino - Rey Edmundo (Jason Flemyng) (2015) * Revolución - Ben Matheson (Tim Guinee) (2012-2014) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Alcide Herveaux (Joe Manganiello) (ep. 59) (2012) * Lindas mentirosas - Policía (Noel Arthur) (2012) *Chica indiscreta (2008) **Hombre con Rufus (Gail Bruno) (temp. 1, ep. 13) **Escritor de Rolling Stone (Stephen Kunken) (temp. 1, ep. 17) * Lost ** Liam Pace (Neil Hopkins) (2004-2006) ** Goodwin Stanhope (Brett Cullen) (2005-2008) ** Yemi Tunde (Adetokumboh McCormack) (2005-2006) * Diarios de vampiros ** Frederick (Stephen Martines) ** Dr. Jonas Martin (Randy J. Goodwin) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Al Motta (Rick Pasqualone) (2011) * Smallville - Oliver Queen/Flecha Verde (Justin Hartley) * Sexo en la ciudad - Aidan Shaw (John Corbett) (temps. 4 y 6) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Agente Don Flack (Eddie Cahill) * Anatomía según Grey - Preston Burke (Isaiah Washington) * Viaje a las estrellas: Enterprise - Comandante Charles "Trip" Tucker III (Connor Trinneer) * El escudo - Oficial Julien Lowe (Michael Jace) * Between - Clarence Jones (Rick Roberts) * La tercera roca del Sol - Harry Solomon * Victorious - Mack Murphy (Brian Kimmet) * Power Rangers: Samurai - Pestilox (John Tui) * Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales * Sherlock - Insertos (desde 3ª temporada) * Once Upon a Time - Robin Hood (Sean Maguire) (doblaje mexicano) * Hawaii Cinco-0 - Roland Lowry (Scott Cohen) (temp. 1, ep. 2) * House of Cards - Doug Stamper (Michael Kelly) (2ª voz) * Detectives criminales - Ray Velcoro (Colin Farrell) T2 Miniseries * Parade's End - Mark Tietjens (Rupert Everett) (2013) * Meteorito - Detective Jack Crowe (Bill Campbell) (2009) * Helena de Troya - Menelao (James Callis) (2003) * Hermandad en la trinchera - Teniente (Buck Copttom) (2000) Películas animadas John DiMaggio * Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Bender Rodríguez * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos - Bender Rodríguez * Futurama: El juego de Bender - Bender Rodríguez * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Bender Rodríguez Seth Rogen * Kung Fu Panda - Mantis * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Mantis * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Mantis * La fiesta de las salchichas - Frank Ben Diskin * Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido - Humphrey * Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Humphrey * Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa - Humphrey Hugh Jackman * Sr. Link - Sir Lionel Frost (tráiler) * El origen de los guardianes - Conejo de Pascua (tráiler) Benjamin Bratt * Lluvia de Hamburguesas - Manny * Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras - Manny Jason Harris * Don Gato y su Pandilla - Don Gato * Don Gato: El inicio de la pandilla - Don Gato Justin Gross * The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores - Steve Rogers/Capitán América * The Ultimate Avengers 2 - Steve Rogers/Capitán América Kevin James * Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Frank "Frankenstein" (2018) (tráiler) * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Frank "Frankenstein" (2015) (tráiler) Stephen Root * Buscando a Nemo - Burbujas * Buscando a Dory - Burbujas Trevor Devall * Bionicle: Red de Sombras - Toa Nuju * Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Nuju Otros * Unidos - Papá de Ian y Barley (tráiler) (2020) * La leyenda de Klaus - Johanssen (2019) * UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos - Robot de exposición (Rob Riggle) (2019) * Paul y Babe - Gustav (Jeremy Guskin) (2017) * Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand - Valiente (Bobby Cannavale) (2017) * La estrella de Belén - Dave, la paloma (Keegan-Michael Key) (2017) * Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania - Astro * Minions - Reportero * Monster High: 13 Deseos - Clawd Wolf (Ogie Banks) * Intensa mente - Temor (Bill Hader) (tráiler 1 y 2) * Locos por las nueces - Surly (Will Arnett) (tráiler) * Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Michael Cole * La gran aventura LEGO - Barba metálica (Nick Offerman) * Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Rey (Maurice LaMarche) * Dos pavos en apuros - Jake (versión Relativity) * Tadeo, el explorador perdido - Max Mordon (Pep Anton Muñoz) * Animales al ataque - Charles, el gallo (Christoph Maria Herbst) * Shrek para siempre - Brogan (John Hamm) * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo - Gran locomotora (Mocean Melvin) (2011) * Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Superman/Clark Kent (Tim Daly) * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura - Pirata Capitán (Hugh Grant) * WALL·E - Piloto Automático (Auto) * Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas - Luigi (Tony Shalhoub) (tráiler) * Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Sir Miles Axlerod (Eddie Izzard) * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe - Pietro (Charles Shaughnessy) * Reyes de las olas - Glenn Maverick (Brian Posehn) * [[Los Increíbles|Los Increíbles: Material adicional]] - Simon J. Paladino / Telescopio * Monsters, Inc - Jerry * Buscando a Nemo - Langosta * 101 dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres - Rayo (Jason Alexander) * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Wheeljack * Tierra de osos - Sitka (D.B. Sweeney) * Rio - Marcel (Carlos Ponce) * Open Season: Amigos salvajes - Cazador #2 * Tarzan & Jane - Tarzán (Michael T. Weiss) * El gran milagro - Fernando * Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest - Dr. Benton C. Quest * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ** Big Gay Al (versión de Paramount) ** Bill Gates (versión de Warner Bros.) * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales * Operación escape - Voces adicionales * El planeta del tesoro - Voces adicionales * La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Voces adicionales * Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales * Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales * Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo - Peter Parker / Spider-Man (Tierra-67) Cortos/Especiales animados Seth Rogen * Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno - Mantis * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Mantis * Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll - Mantis Otros * Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario - Don Gato * Kung Fu Panda: Los Secretos de los Cinco Furiosos - Mantis (Max Koch) * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor - Alex (Ben Stiller) * BURN·E - Auto (archivo) Series animadas John DiMaggio * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Taylor Leland * Futurama - Bender Rodríguez (temp. 5-) * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Flint Marko/Hombre de Arena Steve Blum * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Melbourne O'Reilly (2ª voz) * Un show más - Hombre de negocios de Playco (un ep.) Otros * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan - Capitán Augusto Black (2ª voz) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo - Reed Richards/Sr. Fantástico * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Steve Rogers/Capitán América * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Steve Rogers / Capitán América (temp. 2-) / Melter / Ojo de Halcón / Galactus * El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Baron Draxum * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Flint Marko / Hombre de Arena / Ladrón (ep. 19) * Star Wars: Rebels - Agente Kallus / Segundo Fulcrum * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Even Piell * Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Niñohombre * Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Frankenstein * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Sinestro * Elena de Avalor - Rey Juan Ramón * Tortugas Ninja - Zeno * Phineas y Ferb - Mitch / Voces adicionales * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Mantis * Duckman - Cornfed (redoblaje) * El amanecer de los Croods - Greído * El show de Peabody y Sherman - Sr. Peabody (Chris Parnell) * El padre de la manada - Larry (John Goodman) * La leyenda de Tarzán - Tarzán * Kim Possible - Hego (1ª voz) / Slim Possible (2ª voz) * Ben 10: Omniverse - AmpFibio / XLR8 (2ª voz) / Capitán Némesis * Ben 10 (2016) - Gust-O * MAD - Tony Stark/Iron Man / Policía / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) * Un show más - Klorgbane (2ª voz) / Kyle Garrity / Frank Smith (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Haxus (Robin Atkin Downes) / Robot Galra (Un ep.) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Jack Wheeler * Thomas y sus amigos - Sir Robert Norramby (El Conde) (temp. 20-) * Atomic Puppet - Rudolph Mintenberg * The Loud House - Presentador de Noticias * Babar y las aventuras de Badou - Squeeze * Magiespadas - Narrador * Huevos verdes con jamón - Narrador * Transformers: Prime - Wheeljack * El castigado - Biffy Goldstien * Isla de mutantes - Ciber-corcel * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Jamison Steven Ripley / Voces adicionales * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Ronin * La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste - Billy Cabrito (ep. 6B) * La guardia del león - Pua * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Mudbriar * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Rowdy Remington * 99 - Rughal * Tío Grandpa - Voces adicionales * Los Simpson - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 19-) * Padre de familia - Voces adicionales (desde temp. 4-) * Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales * Las locuras de Andy - Voces adicionales * Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales * Nivis, amigos de otro mundo - Baldo Anime Tetsu Inada * Pokémon - Crasher Wake * Fate/Apocrypha - Hechicero del Rojo (William Shakespeare) Toshiyuki Morikawa * Black Clover - Julius Novachrono * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Rago Otros * Bleach - Kurodo * Samurai Gun - Ichimatsu * One Piece (4Kids) - Shanks * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Dr. Vellian Crowler * Pokémon - Narrador de la Liga Sinnoh / Sr. Hatterly * Naruto - Inoichi Yamanaka * Pokémon XY - Keanan (temp. 18, eps. 69-70) * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Badr * Dragon Ball Super - Gryll/Gryll falso / Obuni * Cyborg 009: Call of Justice - Cyborg 004 / Albert Heinrich * Devilman Crybaby - Noel Makimura * Hero Mask - Lennox Gallagher * Baki - Atsushi Suedo * The Ancient Magus' Bride - Nervin * Kengan Ashura - Ryu Shirai * Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Mayor / Voces adicionales * Mazinger Z - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Kōichi Yamadera * Pokémon: Kyurem vs. El Espadachín Místico - Cobalion * Dragon Quest: Tu historia - Gootrude Otros * Sin, la película - Vincenzo "Vinie" Mancini * En este rincón del mundo - Juro Urano * The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo - Bellion * Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo - Bauer Linden * Dragon Quest: Tu historia - Gootrude * Mazinger Z: Infinity - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Alexandre Borges * Salve al rey - Octavio de Cáceres, Rey de Lastrila (2018) * Aguanta corazón - Aparicio Varela (2016) * Avenida Brasil - Cadinho/Carlitos/Dudú (Carlos Eduardo de Souza Queirós) (2012) * CuChiCheos - André Spina (Jacques Leclair) (2010-2011) * India, una historia de amor - Raul Cadore/Humberto Cunha (2009) * Deseo prohibido - Dr. Escobar (2007-2008) Domingos Montagner * Viejo río - Santo de los Ángeles (2016) * Partes de mí - João Miguel Oliveira Sánchez (2015) * Preciosa Perla - Edmundo Fonseca (2013-2014) * La guerrera - Zyah (2012-2013) * El Sucesor - Paulo Ventura (2012) * Cuento encantado - Herculano Aráujo (2011) Luiz Carlos Vasconcelos * Justicia - Euclides Meneses (2016) * A través del tiempo - Bento Silvino/Bento Ventura (2015-2016) * Hombre nuevo - Federico Yañez (Fred) (2014) * Flor del Caribe - Donato da Silva (2013) * El tiempo y el viento - Maneco Terra (2013) Alexandre Nero * Reglas del juego - Romero Rómulo da Silva (2015-2016) * Imperio - José Alfredo Medeiros (Comendador) (2014-2015) Júlio Rocha * Acuarela del amor - Edgar (2009-2010) * Dos caras - JB (João Batista) (2007-2008) Murilo Rosa * Dino en América (2005) * Afonso Corte Real en Siete mujeres (2003) Otros * Totalmente diva - Giancarlo di Giorna (Nicola Siri) (2015) * Los milagros de Jesús - Sarón (Mario Hermeto) (2014) * Rastros de mentiras - André (Eriberto Leão) (2014) * Gabriela - Alfredo Bastos (Bertrand Duarte) (2012) * Fina estampa - Clint (Ed Oliveira) (2011-2012) * Reina Ester, la salvadora - Rey Assuero (Marcos Pitombo) (2010) * Asuntos internos - Raúl (Rafael Brandão) (2009) * La favorita - Tito (Dionisio Neto) (2008-2009) * Páginas de la vida - Domingo (Joelson Medeiros) (2006-2007) * Esas mujeres - Alfredo Moreira (Marcos Breda) (2005) * Marcas de la pasión - Sílvio Ramos (Oscar Magrini) (2000) Telenovelas turcas * Ezel - Ezel Bayraktar/Ömer Uçar (Kenan İmirzalıoğlu/Ismail Filiz) (ep. piloto) Telefilmes * Brace for Impact - Kretchen (Joel Keller) (2016) * Sobreviviendo en el Serengueti - Peter Croft (Ashley Dowds) (2016) * El libro negro de la niñera - Voces adicionales (2015) * Las últimas horas de la Tierra - Agente Maisie (Alex Zahara) (2011) * En busca de un milagro - Padre George Hibbert (Campbell Scott) (2004) Videojuegos Steve Downes * Halo 3 - Jefe Maestro * Halo: Reach - Jefe Maestro * Halo 4 - Jefe Maestro * Halo 5: Guardians - Jefe Maestro * Lego Dimensions - Barba Maestra Otros * Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled - N. Tropy * Rage 2 - John Marshall * Dishonored: Death of the Outsider - Daud (Michael Madsen) * Batman - Batman Viewmaster * The Order: 1886 - Grayson / Sir Galahad * Horizon: Zero Dawn - Erend * Overwatch - Sigma * Darksiders - Guerra * Call of Duty: Black Ops II - David Mason * League of Legends - Draven / Fiddlesticks * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Sinestro * Injustice 2 - Doctor Destino * Prey - Alex Yu * LEGO Avengers - Iron Man * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Inoichi Yamanaka * WALL·E - Auto * LEGO: Jurassic World - Vic Hoskins Dirección de doblaje * Sobrenatural Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones (hasta 2012) * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2017) * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDEM Producciones * Intersound (hasta 2006) * IDF - The Factory * KiteTeam (hasta 2018) * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. * Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians - El Foro * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Voltaic Studios México Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020